CRAPpy Commonwealth
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106704 |date = November 18th, 2011 |status = Active |color = Green }} CRAPpy Commonwealth is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers. It was announced on November 18, 2011. The Text of the Treaty Preamble This document has been created to strengthen the already strong friendship between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP) and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). With respect and admiration, the aforementioned parties do, by virtue of this document, stand together in mutual defence. Article I- Sovereignty Both signatories formally recognize the right of the other signatory to exclusively exercise authority in all aspects of its own internal domain. No action may be taken to undermine the sovereignty of either alliance. Article II- Peace Both signatories hereby agree to peace as long as this treaty is in effect, Neither will attack the other whether it be directly, or in the form of aid (monetary or otherwise) to the enemy(s). Article III- Defence A) Both signatories are required upon signing of this document to provide military defence to each other, should either be attacked. However should the signatory who is being attacked ask the other to stand down, compliance with the request is mandatory. B) Upon request of the signatory under attack, the other must provide financial aid for military purchases and/or reconstruction. Both parties reserve the right to request financial aid even if military defence has not been requested. C) In the event that the two signatories end up fighting on different sides of any given conflict, due to any other treaty activations, they both hereby agree to maintain a neutral stance toward one another for the duration of the conflict. D) Should either signatory obtain intelligence that potentially impacts the security of the other, they are required to share the intelligence in a timely manner. E) In the event that either signatory is brought into a conflict due to a third party activating a treaty, The other has the option of not entering the conflict. Article IV- Optional Aggression Neither signatory is required to join, or assist (whether it be with military, monetary, or otherwise) in a conflict which has been started by the other, unless they see fit. Article V- Cancellation Should either party feel that they need to withdraw from this agreement, a notice period of 72 hours is required, Withdrawal should be seen as a last resort and only when/if every other option of problem solving has been exhausted should it be considered. Upon cancellation of this document it will become void. Signatories For the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *''Liz, Head of State, Former worst MoFA ever, ZI club Member, Director of Raiding *SpacingOutMan, Deputy Head of State, Preacher of Liz, Defender of Beward, The Commonwealth's Right Hand, The Commonwealth's Blue Balls *Fenrir, Minister of Defense, Defender of logic, Director of Propaganda, the Iron Fist of the Commonwealth *Torchwood, Minister of the Interior, The God Warrior, The light in the darkness, *Machanidas, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Valdoroth, Director of Recruiting *Panhead369, Director of Education *Jd252, Director of Finance, Secret Preacher of Liz, The guy with numbers in his name For the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *Chuck Normis'' - Triumvir/Founder of CRAP, aka G. Buttersnaps *''constapatedape'' - Triumvir, Fraternity Gentlemen, That Guy *''Raistandantilus'' - Triumvir, Pope, Keeper of Arcane Facts *''Champcardon, Chancellor of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *Reine'' - High Ruler of Sumaria, Minister of Foreign Affairs, one CRAPpy biotch, *''Cthulhu'' - Minister of Finance, Herald of Headaches *''HRH Jonathan Webb II'' - Minister of War/Defense - Beer Pong Table General, CRAP's very own Hugh Hefner Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Coalition of Royal Allied Powers